BUENOS SOCIOS
by Luisa Ringo
Summary: Una vez que se cierra un ciclo lo mejor es mirar al presente con valor, esperando que el futuro sea de lo mejor [Rivalshipping] Drabble


BUENOS SOCIOS

* * *

¡Quiero brindar por el exitoso lanzamiento del nuevo juego!

Una ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar, estaban reunidos ahí las mas importantes figuras públicas del momento.

La noche de gala era en verdad hermosa, todos los empleados de ambas empresas la pasaban bien, entre la buena comida y la barra libre llena de tragos exclusivos.

Sin embargo en un rincón discreto del edificio decendian en un acensor una pareja peculiar, uno era el hombre más rico y poderoso de la Ciudad junto con un joven empresario que empezaba a disfrutar las mieles del éxito corporativo.

-Fue un largo día ¿No lo cree Señor Kaiba?.-Dijo ajustando sus gafas que ocultaban las ojeras que cargaba gracias a las horas intensas de trabajo en la oficina.

-¡Basta de formalidades Yugi! Aquí nadie puede escucharnos, puedes hablar sin que suenes como todos los hipócritas del Penhouse.-Dijo molesto cruzando los brazos fastidiado.

-Lo siento...aun es confuso el como debemos actuar.-Respiro encogiéndose ocultando tras el folder su rostro carmesí.

El ascensor se detuvo en el estacionamiento, sin añadir algo más subieron al BMW negro, rumbo al departamento del hombre de cabellos multicolor.

El silencio fue sepulcral en el trayecto, aunque no hacían falta palabras, las palabras sobraban, tantos años de conocerse les había ayudado a formar su propio lenguaje, uno que solo ellos entendían.

Yugi deslizo su mano estrechándola suave en la de Seto, que seguía conduciendo acariciando los finos dedos que daban vida a cosas maravillosas; el por su parte ponía música de rock americano que a ambos les gustaba.

Llegaron a su destino, pero como siempre antes de bajar el auto, compartieron un beso en la privacidad de las sombras.

- _Kaiba-kun_ , ¿Crees que esta vez podrías quedarte esta noche? Es para celebrar que nuestro proyecto de ser socios, ya sabes...funciono.-Dijo con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Acaso has olvidado que día es hoy?.-Dijo con un poco de escepticismo.

-Claro que no, se que hoy celebramos el éxito del proyecto.-Dijo firme, aun con la emoción de que todo saliera bien.

-No hablo de eso Yugi...rayos no puedo creer que me harás decirlo.-Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Seto

-No se a lo que te refieres con eso _Kaiba-kun_ , ¿Podrías ser más especifico?.-Una mirada dulce e inocente le cuestiono al supuesto hombre de hielo.

-Vamos...tu lo sabes, no fijas demencia.-El sonrojo del magnate se volvía más evidente

-No, aun no logro recordarlo, pero antes de que algo más ocurra.-Se acercaba más al rostro rojito que le resultaba adorable para vendarle los ojos.

-Yugi ¿Que significa esto?.-Dijo tratando de quitarse la venda, pero agilmente unas suaves manos solo la ajustaron mas.

-Es una sorpresa, por favor no te quites la venda hasta que te diga.-Dijo en un tono tierno, para que Seto después de refunfuñar, aceptara a regañadientes lo que el menor decía.

Lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo dentro del departamento que meses antes había logrado adquirir, su abuelo había fallecido hace casi 2 años, aun no era fácil recordar como fue que se recupero de ese golpe tan fuerte, sus amigos no estaban cerca, y el único que pudo asistir al funeral, fue el hombre que estaba frente a el

-¿Puedo quitarme esto ya?.-Un mohin de disgusto apareció en su cara seria.

-Aun no, ya casi, pero mientras espera aquí, y no espíes.-Viendo que todo estaba en orden, se dispuso a quitarle la venda de los ojos dejando a la vista una cena casera para dos.

Ambos se sentaron a la luz de las velas para compartir la comida, Yugi ofreció un brindis por el nuevo proyecto haciendo que Seto se enojara.

-¿Porque esa cara? ¿No te gusto la cena?.-Dijo Yugi sorprendido por el gesto

-No es por eso, es porque no puedo creer que lo olvidaras...eso es lo que me esta fastidiando, se supone que tu eres el experto en las fechas importantes-Sin poder ocultar su molestia se levanto de la mesa para ir a la terraza del departamento para tomar aire.

Yugi lo siguió en silencio observando como respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Que día es hoy _Kaiba-kun_?.-Dijo Yugi aun con un tono tranquilo.

Seto no quiso mirarlo, una parte suya estaba resentida, después de tanto tiempo y esto se tornaba amargo.

Una sonrisa radiante salio del pequeño Yugi; se acerco al hermoso hombre que tenía frente a el, y lo beso dulcemente mostrando frente a el una pequeña caja envuelta azul.

-¡Feliz aniversario amor mio!, Claro que no podría olvidar este día jamás.-Se lanzo a sus brazos robandole otro beso de los muchos que se darían en el transcurso de la noche.

-¡Yugi!-Lo estrecho en sus brazos con todo el amor que su corazón podía brindar, para después besar todo ese ser que llenaba su vida de luz.

-Gracias por amarme, a pesar de todas las dificultades, eres el amor de mi vida, quiero que eso nunca lo olvides, y como muestra de ese amor, abre tu regalo.-Al decirlo Seto abrió la pequeña caja encontrando en su interior una llave.

-Es la llave de este departamento y con ella quiero pedirte que vivas conmigo, para formar un hogar, si así lo deseas, ya que no puedo seguir lejos de ti, quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana, ¿Que dices? ¿Estas listo para el siguiente nivel?.-Dijo Yugi incado frente al hombre que amaba.

-¡Si Yugi! Voy a vivir contigo.-Sin postergarlo mas ambos sellaron ese bello día entregándose en cuerpo y alma, al hermoso futuro que les sonreía, llenándolos de felicidad que sin duda duraría otros 5,000 años más.

* * *

FIN


End file.
